Many mobile devices and automotive multimedia systems provide notification to a driver while operating a vehicle, which can distract the driver. In general, distracted driving is any activity that could divert a person's attention away from the primary task of driving. All distractions endanger driver, passenger, and bystander safety. But, because notifications from a mobile device and/or use of a mobile device requires visual, manual, and cognitive attention from the driver, it is generally considered the most alarming distraction. For example, if a driver is driving a vehicle and approaching a turn, receiving a notification that a text message was received may distract the driver.